Garen Muln
Garen Muln was a Human Jedi Master who served in the Old Jedi Order during the final decades of the Republic Classic Era. He is the life time friend of Bant Eerin, Obi-Wan Kenobi, and Siri Tachi. Apprenticed to Clee Rhara, he was a very good pilot and was therefore selected for Jedi pilot training. When the Clone Wars erupted, Garen served as a General in the Grand Army of the Republic. When Order 66 was excuted, Garen was negotiateing a truce with two Separatist Commanders that would help Garen escape during the start of the Great Jedi Purge. Settling in the Jedi asteroid, Garen was perished in the asteroid's destruction by the Galactic Empire. Biography Early life A Force-sensitive Human male, Garen Muln was discovered by the Jedi Order at a very young age, and was brought to the Jedi Temple on Coruscant where he learned the ways of the Force at the same time that the legendary Obi-Wan Kenobi studied there. The two became quick friends, and it was often said that the two resembled one another. When Xanatos, the former apprentice of Qui-Gon Jinn who had fallen to the dark side, infiltrated the Jedi Temple in 44 BBY, Garen was used as Obi-Wan's double when the Jedi were attempting to ambush the Dark Jedi as he attempted to steal a collection of vertex crystals. While Muln and Master Ali-Alann posed as Kenobi and Master Qui-Gon Jinn, the pair were able to capture the Dark Jedi and protect the Temple from destruction. Two years later, Garen was selected by Jedi Master Clee Rhara to become her padawan, and the two would explore the galaxy. Eventually passing his Trials of Knighthood during the time, Garen earned the rank of Jedi Knight and went on to study as a ace in the Jedi Starfighter Corps. In 29 BBY, he aided his former master to establish a starfighter base on Centax 2 during the early years of the Separatist Crisis which plagued the Galactic Senate. Garen's piloting career did not stop with the closure of the training camp on Centax 2. Four years later, Garen assisted Siri Tachi and his old friend, Obi-Wan in rescuing Padawan Anakin Skywalker from the clutches of the derange scientist Jenna Zan Arbor's laboratory on Vanqor. Soon after, Muln accompanied Master of the Order Mace Windu and his long time friend Bant Eerin to the planet Romin where they rescued Jedi Kenobi, Tachi and Padawans Skywalker and Ferus Olin, once more from death at the hands of Zan Arbor and the dangerous Granta Omega. Clone Wars In 22 BBY, as the Separatist Crisis widened, Garen and his master were part of a Jedi strike force of 200 Jedi that accompanied Mace Windu to Geonosis. Their plan was to rescue Obi-Wan Kenobi, Anakin Skywalker, and Padmé Amidala from been executed by Count Dooku and the Separatist leaders of the Confederacy. Inside the Petranaki Arena, Garen managed to save his friend and fought against the Separatist Droid Army. Garen managed to survive the battle in the arena while his master perished and took part in the First Battle of Geonosis. As the Clone Wars erupted across the galaxy, Garen took up the rank of General within the Grand Army of the Republic, adding his lightsaber to the war effort against the Separatist Alliance. In 19 BBY, the final year of the galactic conflict, Garen Muln obtained the rank of Jedi Master and was tasked to lead a small battalion of Clone troopers to fight against a Separatist occupation on the planet Acherin. During the battle on the planet, Master Muln negotiated with Confederate commanders Toma and Raina Quill in hopes of reaching a truce. However, that was when Supreme Chancellor Sheev Palpatine, who was revealed the Sith Lord that the Jedi were looking for, executed Order 66 which branded all the Jedi as traitors to the Republic, Toma and Quill, who Garen befriended, helped him escape but Garen was injured by Imperial Stormtroopers on his escape. Exile After fleeing Acherin during the beginning of the Great Jedi Purge and the rise of the Galactic Empire, Master Muln was injured and piloted his craft to the Jedi fortress world of Ilum and take refuge from the frozen wastes in the Temple there. Ensconced within the frozen temple, Master Muln met another Jedi, Temple Instructor Fy-Tor-Ana. Master Ana detailed the destruction of the Temple on Coruscant and the death of the Order before she left Ilum to go seek out survivors that did not become victims of the purge. A year later, Muln continued to live in the Temple's caves, but was weakened from malnutrition until he was found and rescued by Ferus Olin, a former Palawan of Siri Tachi who left the Jedi Order. Informing Master Muln that his old friend, Obi-Wan Kenobi was alive and in exile also, Olin managed to convince Muln to leave the world and embark on another mission. Reuniting with his old friend in orbit, Muln was too weak to talk with his friend during the journey to Olin's secret asteroid. Olin planned on converting the asteroid's barren surface into a makeshift sanctuary for fugitive Jedi, starting with Muln. Once safe in the asteroid's interior, Master Muln was healed by an old acquaintance, Commander Quill, who was also with Toma. Recovering slowly, Master Muln found himself useful once more when he took over the training of the young Lune Oddo Divinian, a Force-sensitive boy whose training was started by Master Ry-Gaul. Taking over the training, Muln instilled in Divinian the virtues of the Jedi Path while remaining on the asteroid. The solace that the group of exiles had found on the asteroid would be shattered too soon when Dark Lord of the Sith and servant of the Galactic Empire Darth Vader located the base and attacked. Led there by information leaked by General Toma and a spy, Eve Yarrow, whom the group had trusted, the Jedi were stranded with nothing more than an escape pod. Master Muln, joined by Masters Ana and Ry-Gaul, loaded Lune Divinian into the pod and managed to get him off world before the attack could claim his life. Accepting that the hope of the Jedi would lay on the shoulders of younglings like Divinian, the three Masters accepted their fates as Jedi when Vader fired upon the asteroid with his superweapon, killing them. Appearances *''Jedi Apprentice: The Rising Force'' *''Jedi Apprentice: The Captive Temple'' *''Jedi Apprentice Special Edition: Deceptions'' *''Jedi Quest: The Moment of Truth'' *''Jedi Quest: The Changing of the Guard'' *''Secrets of the Jedi'' *''Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones'' *''The Last of the Jedi: The Desperate Mission'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Dark Warning'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Underworld'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Death on Naboo'' *''The Last of the Jedi: A Tangled Web'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Return of the Dark Side'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Secret Weapon'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Against the Empire'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Master of Deception'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Reckoning'' *''Rebel Force: Hostage'' *''Rebel Force: Firefight'' *''Rebel Force: Trapped'' Sources *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' *''The Essential Reader's Companion'' Category:Humans Category:Jedi Aces Category:Jedi Generals Category:Jedi Masters of the Old Jedi Order Category:Males Category:Victims of the Second Jedi Purge